


These Three Kinks

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: You can't kink-shame the shameless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Sing to the tune of "We Three Kings."

These three kinks of Baker Street are  
World renowned, both near and far  
Odd and strange, or  
Filled with danger  
Yes, they are quite bizarre  
  
O kinks so dirty, kinks so wrong  
Kinks we celebrate in song  
Do not shame them  
Do not blame them  
Just give in and sing along  
  
These three kinks of Baker Street are  
First, the one with John Watson’s scar  
Next the one  
They do with his gun  
And the third with a spreader bar  
  
O kinks so dirty, kinks so wrong  
Kinks we celebrate in song  
Do not shame them  
Do not blame them  
Just give in and sing along

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for PatPrecieux. If you have a favorite holiday melody you’d like me to besmirch, let me know. ;) 
> 
> And, as always, comments and kudos are the best gifts.


End file.
